


The Chastity Belt

by gatesmasher



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Be Careful What You Wish For, Chastity Device, Dark, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesmasher/pseuds/gatesmasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Some people get a ring on their wedding day.　Some people get...well, see title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chastity Belt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scorching hot scene in 'Circling the Nexus' by WordGeek.

  
"But, but I can't go home--"

Jack pushed Daniel through the wormhole.

"--like this!"

The metal grill biting into his bare feet, Daniel stumbled to a halt at the top of the ramp.  He flushed, eyes dropping as dozens of personnel stared up at him, taking in his appearance with astonishment.  He was glad for the first time that day that Jack had taken his glasses into safe-keeping.

Jack stepped out to join him, immediately prodding the reluctant linguist down the ramp with a firm hand to his back.  Daniel shivered as Jack's wormhole-cold fingers chilled his bare skin, his exposed nipples hardening and rising to attention.  He walked with an awkward stiffness that the bare feet couldn't entirely explain, although Daniel fervently hoped that the many on-lookers would, in fact, take that explanation for his almost bowlegged gait.

He clutched at his only article of clothing, an embroidered skirt--kilt, it was a kilt, damn it!  Thank god it was still on, the thin material just barely covering up what was under it... _everything_ that was under it, body parts, metal, rubber and all.

As a double fwump behind him signaled Sam and Teal'c's arrival, Jack steered Daniel to join a bemused General Hammond at the base of the ramp.

"General, sir," Jack said loudly, "I have an announcement."  He threw a possessive arm over Daniel's shoulders.  "Daniel and I are married."

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut in acute embarrassment, shifting his feet to ease the unfamiliar aches coming from under his skir--kilt.

Hammond stared in blank astonishment.  "Colonel..."

"It was a very nice ceremony.  Sorry you couldn't be there."

With an exasperated huff, Daniel said, "Jack, it doesn't count--"

"Oh yes it does Dannyboy.  You made sure off-world marriages counted.  And for good reason."  His voice softened at this last, and he gave Daniel's shoulder a little squeeze that Daniel couldn't help leaning into. 

Yes, back when there'd been hope of recovering Sha're alive, Daniel had lobbied successfully for recognition of 'alien' contracts of all kinds, including marriage.  Who knew it would end up biting him in the ass?  Literally in this case.  He shuffled his feet again, trying to find a comfortable position to stand.

"Colonel," the general said, "I don't quite...?"

"It was the only way to seal the deal, general.  Turns out they only negotiate with married couples.  So I proposed to Daniel."  Daniel couldn’t help marveling that Jack somehow managed to make this insanity sound like an entirely reasonable course of action.  Jack then concluded with a mock confidential to the general: "He said yes."

Frown building like a thunderstorm, Hammond barked, "Colonel, you should've contacted base, we could've sent another team out."

"No time, sir.  They're holding elections tomorrow.  Couldn't run the risk of a hostile incoming administration."

"Colonel O’Neill, if this is a joke, I'm not laughing."

"It was a kinda shotgun wedding," Jack continued blithely, "but I think the skirt I picked out is pretty nice."

Jack gave Daniel's kilt a little flap and Daniel clutched it hard, praying it wouldn't slip off.  The kilt wasn't the only thing Daniel was wearing that his team leader had picked out. 

"Wedding night's tonight," Jack concluded with a leer and waggle of his brows.  "Can't wait."

"There is no way that the Pentagon and the Joint Chiefs will agree to this," Hammond stated.

"Oh, I think they'll bend a rule or ten in this case.  Carter?"

"General, it's fantastic!" Sam gushed, rushing up from behind Jack and dropping her pack with a thump.  She ripped it open like a manic blonde Santa.  "The healing salve, the superconductor specs, rights to a high-producing naquadah mine!  Even the defense-satellite schematics!"  She pulled out vials and paperwork by the fistful.  "Everything we asked for!"

"And in return?" Hammond asked skeptically.

"Just friendship with Earth," Sam said.  "They feel strong familial ties with their original home and consider it payback to their Father Planet.  Oh, and, uh..."  She gestured at Jack and Daniel with a hint of a smirk.  "They adhere to strict social protocol."

Daniel tried unsuccessfully to pull out from under Jack's heavy arm, the added weight only increasing the discomfort to his nether regions.  "I only agreed to this for the sake of the negotiations," he snapped.

"But agree you did," Jack observed.  "And I intend to enforce the B'cewfarese Code of Behavior--"

"But we're on Earth now!"

"Aht!  No interrupting, Daniel.  Remember your vows."

"Jack, just because they claim you're the Senior Partner--"

"Dominant Spouse," Jack corrected.  "Or Dominant Husband in this case."

Daniel folded his arms with a pout.  "I want a divorce."

Predatory eyes still on Daniel, Jack asked, "General?  What do you think the Pentagon will say _now_?"

Hammond looked up from the satellite blueprints Sam was showing him, practically drooling in delight.  "Oh, I think you're right, Colonel.  For this, they'll bend just about any rule up to and beyond the breaking point."

"So going back there and, oh say, asking for a divorce would be a pretty strong slap in the face, don't you agree?" Jack drawled.

Sam looked at Daniel in alarm.  "You can't do that.  We can begin to build the basic systems with these plans, yes, but networking it on our own...well, it could take years to figure out."  She turned almost accusatory.  "Daniel, we need to stay on good terms with the B'cewfarese at all costs."

"But--"

"Daniel, you told us yourself about the strict hierarchy of B'cewfarese culture," Sam reminded him.  "From the government down to the family level, there's always a dominant head of any organization or household."

"Dr. Jackson, did you agree to this marriage of your own free will?" the general asked sternly.

"Well..."

"He did indeed," Teal'c said placidly from beside Daniel.  "As the Subordinate Husband, he promised to honor, submit and obey, 'til death do them part."

"And as the Dominant Husband, I promised to control, command and govern," Jack put in cheerfully.

Daniel scowled.  "I don't think we need to take things quite so literally."

"The B'cewfarese are a very literal people," Teal'c observed, radiating deep disapproval at Daniel's blatant attempt to weasel out of his marriage vows. 

Well really, 'Subordinate Husband'?  Jack couldn't seriously try to hold Daniel to that.  "But we're on Earth now!" he insisted.

"Daniel, your cultural insensitivity shocks me," Jack said calmly.  "As your husband, I'm ordering you to be quiet."

Almost sputtering in outrage, Daniel cried, "You can't just--!  I need to do my job!"

"On missions or in briefings, you can babble all you want, but this is a discussion regarding the social contract of our marriage and you _will_ obey me."

Jack punctuated his words with a squeeze to Daniel's ass, and the resulting shift of equipment down there ended Daniel's protests with an embarrassingly high-pitched gasp.

"I'm afraid I agree, Dr. Jackson," the general said in his 'brooking-no-arguments' voice.  "If word got back to the B'cewfarese that you were flouting their customs, this trade treaty would be in danger of collapsing.  I'm sure even the President will agree that under the circumstances, this marriage must stand."

Under the combined censorious regard of his three teammates and the general, Daniel wilted, dropping his head in a nod of compliance like the Subordinate Husband he apparently now was. 

As the other four continued speaking, speculating on why the B'cewfarese had exceeded Earthly technology, Jack began to absent-mindedly caress Daniel's back.  As this discussion regarded work-related areas, Daniel probably could have joined in, but the feel of Jack's warm hand, the supple leather of the fingerless gloves, distracted him.  He shivered, his nipples perking up again. 

Considering how long he'd hoped and dreamed of Jack's attention, and how long he'd schemed, he should've been in seventh heaven, but this wasn't at all what he'd imagined.

Yes, Jack touching him freely in the Gateroom while everyone watched was an old wet dream, but he apparently hadn’t thought it through.  Because unfortunately ‘everyone watching them’ included a certain Airman Evan Delaney just across the room, signaling him with all the subtlety of an air traffic controller guiding in a cargo jet.  Crap, that was all he needed right now.  He thought he'd made it clear it was over…

Teal'c shifted beside him, scowling down at Daniel and Daniel looked away from Evan quickly, hoping Jack hadn't noticed.  Teal'c had been rumbling with discreet and not so discreet disapproval at Daniel’s activities for some months now. 

Well, he could keep his disapproval to himself.  And Sam could keep her big-sister advice.  What Daniel had done, he'd done for love, for Jack, and he shivered as the man in question ran his fingernails down Daniel's spine, ending with a tickle just at the top of his kilt and the belt hidden beneath it...

Before he could even think of trying to control it, a jolt of interest stiffened his cock.  Unfortunately, this resulted in a jolt of an altogether different nature and Daniel jerked at a stab of pain, voicing another, even louder, high-pitched gasp.

Everyone turned to him, staring expectantly.  He cleared his throat, trying for a lower octave as he asked, "Um...shouldn't we be going to the infirmary?"

"Yes, we should," Jack said.  "Although you need to get into the habit of asking for permission to speak, Daniel."

"What!"

Sam didn't even try to hide her smirk and Teal'c graced Jack with a nod of approval.  Jack patted Daniel's arm consolingly and said, "I'll let it go this time, dear."

Not trusting himself to speak, Daniel snapped his mouth shut, aiming a baleful pout at his smug husband.

The general, oblivious to the exchange, still clutched the schematics to his ample chest like an over-grown toddler who'd gotten everything he'd wanted for Christmas. "All right, proceed to the infirmary for post-mission physicals and we'll debrief in one hour."

***

Daniel stood alone in a curtained-off infirmary bay, nervously chewing on his thumbnail.  When someone whipped the curtain aside he jumped, then relaxed with a relieved sigh when he saw it was Jack.

"You asked for me, Daniel?"

"Yes, thank god.  You, uh, you need to get this thing off me."

Jack cocked his head as if unsure he was hearing correctly.  "I _need_ to do what?" he asked in a deceptively mild voice.

Uh oh, bad strategy.  Simply _telling_ Jack what to do never worked.  And confronting a still fully outfitted Colonel O'Neill while clad only in a flimsy kilt?  Not his smartest move.  Daniel began to rethink his earlier relief. 

He put up a placating hand.  "I mean--"  Damn it.  He was going to have to beg.  "Look, this thing’s been on since this morning.  Could you please take it off before someone sees it?"  He gestured down toward the kilt, but they both knew he meant what was under it.  "Janet wants to examine me."

"So?  What's the problem?"

"What's the...?  I can't let her see me wearing this!" he hissed, praying no one was close enough to hear them.

Jack shrugged.  "Why not?  I have no problem with her or anyone else seeing you in your belt."

Daniel sputtered incoherently for a moment.  "I only agreed to wear this--this, godawful _thing_ for the duration of today's negotiations."

"You didn't _agree_ to wear or not wear anything, Daniel.  You agreed to marry me.  I made all the decisions after that.  And I will damn well continue to make them."

"But--but, Jack!"

"Maybe you want Lt. Sawyer to conduct the exam?"

"Um..."

Crap.  James Sawyer was one of the infirmary nurses and, no, he didn't want James, he'd already served his purpose.  Him and Evan.  And the other guys.  All, um, four of the other guys.  They'd all served their purpose, the purpose of attracting Jack. 

Months ago Daniel had confessed his feelings to Jack, and, wonder of wonders, Jack returned them.  But then the obstinate colonel had gone off-script, damn him, said he couldn't do anything about it, not yet.  Jack had asked Daniel to wait.  And Daniel had said yes, but damn it, he didn't want to wait.

Then he'd hit upon the brilliant plan of sleeping around, just a little, just to show Jack what he was missing, what he ran the risk of losing.

Now the plan wasn't looking quite so brilliant, just sordid, like Daniel was some kind of slut who couldn't keep his dick in his pants.  Not that he hadn't enjoyed his little liaisons on a purely physical level...although damned if he knew how he’d ended up dallying six times.  He hadn’t meant it to go that far.  He found himself illogically wishing Jack hadn't heard any rumors.  Stupid, when the whole point had been for Jack to find out and come crawling back to Daniel, pleading for another chance, to hell with waiting.  Well, Daniel had played his game, and Jack wasn't exactly crawling.  He was in fact looking down on Daniel from the high road, while all Daniel’s ex-lovers came home to roost, like a bunch of stubborn pigeons that no amount of shooing would get rid of.

He took a deep breath and said, "No, no of course I don't particularly want Lt. Sawyer..."

"Good, 'cause I'm not sharing anymore more, Daniel," Jack growled.

Daniel's mouth went dry at the sound of that growl.  He cleared his throat, trying to rally.  "It, uh, it doesn't really matter who, but you need to take this thing off--"

Jack had a good three inches height advantage with his boots on and Daniel being barefoot, and he surged up close to the linguist, the odor of gun oil and musk aftershave eclipsing the medicinal smells of the infirmary.  Daniel involuntarily backed up a step and bumped into the gurney he'd forgotten was behind him.

Catching him by the arm, Jack whipped Daniel's kilt off, tossing it aside.

Daniel's face flamed.  Only a thin infirmary curtain stood between him and total exposure.  If he were merely naked it would be bad enough.  Bad but bearable.  No, it was the _lack_ of complete nudity that had him cringing...

The chastity belt Jack had chosen for him may have been a work of art as the B'cewfarese claimed, but Daniel couldn't begin to appreciate it.

The belt alternated links of a sturdy chain with strips of steel, wrapping around his waist just above his hips.  In the front, a flange of metal ornately inscribed with the initials 'JO' hung down to his groin; his hairless groin: the ‘wedding attendants’ having treated him to a thorough depilatory this morning on Jack’s instructions. 

Mounted at the base of the flange was a cock-cage: a brushed steel tube encasing his dick, the spout bent sharply down between his legs, almost like a faucet.  His balls were gathered up by a cock-ring, pushed up firmly against the underside of the metal tube, the two testes separated and flattened, flaring out at either side.  The rest he couldn't see, but could sure as hell feel: a thick chain ran from the cock assembly, traveling between his legs along his perineum to his anus, where it anchored the sturdy rubber phallus currently embedded in his aching ass.  From there, it ran up his crack to attach to the backside of the belt. 

And all of it firm and snug, formfitting and immovable.  And locked.  Locks every-which-way, locks on the belt itself, locks on the cock assembly, locks on the butt-plug.

One guess as to who had the keys.

Jack's usually warm eyes were like flinty brown stones.  "Get used to it, Daniel.  The belt's not coming off, not now, not for a long time.  If ever."

"But--but, don't be ridiculous!" Daniel protested, trying for righteous indignation.  "I'll have to pee sitting down!"

"So?"

"And those--okay, I get that the tube-thing is suppose to prevent erection," Daniel whispered trying to stay calm, glancing nervously at the gap between the bottom of the curtain and the floor.  "But--I don’t think you realized, but there are... _spikes_!  It hurts like hell every time I start to get hard!"  He risked a pathetic whine, blinking up at Jack through his lashes in the way the colonel could never resist, sure the protective older man wouldn't dream of harming his youngest team member.  Especially not by putting what amounted to a bear-trap on his dick.

Jack gave him a cool stare and shrugged.  "Yeah, Kali's Teeth.  I paid extra for those."

Daniel mouthed 'Kali's Teeth' in disbelief, shuddering in horror at an image of the vengeful Hindu Goddess taking a bite out of his penis. 

"Guess you'll have to learn how to calm down that randy little dick of yours, huh?"

Anger started to get the better of Daniel and he glared at his tormentor.  "What about off-world?" he demanded.

Jack nodded indifferently.  "I'll take it off for missions, sure, but only temporarily.  It'll go right back on once we come back."

Daniel struggled to swallow his anger, trying for calm.  "Look, Jack, it won't work," he said with, he thought, admirable reasonableness. "I, uh, I'll need to use the bathroom, for, you know, 'Number Two.'  And that, that plug thing will make it impossible."

"More importantly, it’ll make it impossible for anyone to fuck you,” Jack remarked matter-of-factly.  “As far as taking a shit, just come and ask politely, and I'll unlock you."

Daniel stared in open-mouthed disbelief for a moment.  "Wha--?  But...what if you're not around?"

Jack shrugged with maddening casualness.  "I'll give Teal'c a key, you can go to him."

Head shaking in disbelieving horror, Daniel thought of Teal'c's increasingly disapproving glower over Daniel's flings and his heart sank.  To have the dour old warrior in charge of his personal bathroom habits...  "But, no, that's--Jack!" he babbled.  "Not Teal'c!"

"Well, there's always Carter..."

"No!  No, no, no!  Uh, Teal'c's...fine, but, uh, what if he's gone too?"

Jack held up a delicate little key ring made of the same brushed steel as the chastity belt, multiple little keys tinkling.  "I'll hand out some copies to a select few in the infirmary I'm thinking.  Maybe Nurse Sawyer, huh?  Whadya think?  Think he can be trusted?"

Daniel shrank under the weight of his shame.  "...no..." 

Jack came close, all humor gone, the soldier deadly serious.  "You led me on a merry little chase these last few months, Daniel,” he growled, his warm breath washing over the flinching linguist.  “But it's over now.  You’re mine."

"I, I didn't mean to lead you on," Daniel said miserably.  "I just wanted to make you jealous..."

"Well, hey, it worked, I'm jealous."  Jack's tone was as flat and uncompromising as his eyes. 

Daniel shook his head, swallowing hard.

"I told you I couldn't be with you,” Jack grated out.  “Not then and not for a while.  I asked you to wait and you said you would.  You didn't have to make that promise, I would've understood.  But you did.  You _promised_ , Daniel.  Next thing I know, you're fucking anything with a pulse."

"I know I said I'd wait, and I meant it...at the time, but...  I realized I couldn't, I couldn't wait!"

"Well, maybe you just need a little discipline."

"No, I--I was just trying to make you jealous," he repeated inanely.  "I was trying to make you see what you were missing.  Those guys didn't mean anything to me, they were a means to an end."

"Yeah, they were a means to an end all right, _your end_.  As in drilling you up the ass to their hearts content.  Well, that's all in the past now."  Jack gave the arm he held a shake.  "You belong to me.  Your dick, your ass, all of you.  You've shown that you can't be trusted.  I can't watch you 24/7, so this little contraption will have to do it for me."

Jack tapped on the metal prison encasing Daniel's cock, then pulled on it.  Daniel had to follow, rising to his tiptoes, frantic to keep those many sharp little teeth from biting.

"You--you don't need the belt," Daniel said desperately.  "I made a promise today, at our wedding!  I made a vow and I--I meant it!"

"Just like you meant it when you promised to wait?"

Stricken dumb with dismay, Daniel could only hang his head, cheeks flaming with shame.

"No, Daniel, one strike and you're out.  I can't trust you to keep your word on your own.  This will keep you honest.  It stays."

Daniel gave a nervous lick to his dry lips.  "Okay, Jack, you win," he said quickly.  "You've make your point.  Joke's over now..."  His frantic words rose in a half-question.

"Not joking, Daniel," Jack growled, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Jack's mouth covered his own, domineering, demanding entrance, which Daniel granted immediately, and Jack's tongue held him, curling and flicking, held him as sure as the iron grip on his arms.  His bare chest crushed against Jack’s tack vest, the sharp metal and plastic of zippers and pulls biting into his smooth skin, but he couldn't have pulled away if his life depended on it.  Jack still wore the fingerless gloves and Daniel reveled as leather and fingernails slid and scratched along his back and arms.

The recycled air, the fluorescent lights, the murmur of nearby voices, it all faded away, only the scritch of Jack's bristles, the pinch of fingers on his nipples, the possessive hand to the back of his head, the hard bulge against his thigh... 

Then his body quite naturally tried to respond with a bulge of it's own and he felt a vicious bite to his cock even as Jack's teeth nipped at his lower lip. 

He yelped, jumping, but Jack held him firm, smiling ferally, diving back for another slow suck and bite at Daniel's lip, humping a growing erection at Daniel's thigh, grasping Daniel's ass double-handed and grinding against the metal cock guard, the sturdy BDUs caressing and scraping at his taut balls, Jack's knowing lips traveling along his jawline to suck at a spot under Daniel's ear...

Pleasure flared deep in his belly and he could only whimper in despairing anticipation, unable to stop another blind attempt by his dick to get into the action, ending once again at the inevitable and painful conclusion.   

He scrabbled helplessly at the back of Jack's tack vest, breath hitching in his throat as he panted.  "Jack, please...I love you..."  Daniel tried to put every ounce of sincerity into his hoarse whisper.  Yes, it was playing dirty, but was true, and damn it, he was starting to panic here.

Unfortunately, Jack didn't react with the sympathy and warmth he had on the first occasion Daniel had confessed his feelings.  There was a hardness in his commanding officer's eyes, a hardness that Daniel himself had put there.  "I love you too, Daniel,” Jack said quietly, running a thumb along the younger man's kiss-slicked lips.  “I've never stopped loving you, and I suspect I never will.  And that's exactly why I intend to bring you to heel."

Daniel's heart sank, then, Jack's hands firmly on his shoulders, he himself sank, down to his knees on the linoleum floor. 

Jack's desire was obvious, and Daniel unzipped the colonel's fly with trembling hands, guiding the hard cock he found there free of the regulation boxers, and, after giving it a thorough lick from taut balls to mushroom head, he encased it in the warm wetness of his mouth, a much more welcoming place than where Jack chose to encase Daniel's own dick. 

He swirled his tongue, probing, lapping, sucking; the overpowering taste and smell of Jack, the feel of Jack's hand griping his hair, the other hand playing along his temple and jaw…  He lost himself, burying his nose deep in Jack's thatch.  God, he had wanted this...  Had pursued it at any cost.  This was everything he'd dreamed of, everything he'd hoped for--

His yelp was muffled this time by the fleshy gag in his mouth and he breathed cautiously through his nose, blinking, making sure he didn't nip his Dominant Husband inadvertently in his pain. 

He began sucking again, carefully, dutifully. 

Jack gave him a fond pat to the head.  "Good boy, Danny."

Oh yes, he'd gotten his wish. 

Next time he'd be more careful what he wished for.

-end-  



End file.
